Harry's new attempt
by AnotherOneTrying
Summary: Time tavel fic! A 56 year old Harry discovered after the war that he was used by those that he considered family and he passed the rest of his life studying the time-turner to fix his past(i swear the story is better than the summary).
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: Hey! this was an idea that i had while reading similar fanfictions, i just wanted to write it my way so it would be better for me to read hope you enjoy(** **although only about 3 people will read this), the pairing for this story is Harry x Hermione but I don't know if i'll add someone else, so i'm open for suggestions(it may turn out to be a harem, and also it wll have lemon in the future :D)**

 **ps: English is not my native language so please correct me if i wrote something wrong. Again enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter, the books or the movies, it's owned by J** **.K Rowling all credits to her!**

-x-

Harry was already an auror for over 35 years now, and after being alive for 56 years he certainly made things that he regrets doing, and his biggest regret is that he trusted blindly at the man that was like a grandfather to him, he was a man that he could tell all his problems to him it was like a real family, but in the end he was just being controlled by him all the time, _Dumbledore_ ''the leader of the light'', this man made Harry ignorant all his life for him to be easily manipulated, he didn't let harry know of his family, their will, not even that Sirius was his godfather, if he didn't discovered himself Harry probably would never know, he didn't let Harry know that he had a _real_ family that loved him and cared for him.

And if that wasn't good enough there was the Weasleys, after the war was over Harry discovered the use of the amortentia and the slavery potions that they were using in Harry and best friend, luckily for Harry he could get free from the potion with some antidotes, but for Hermione it was too late because of the reckless use of the potion that Ronald Weasley was doing, that day Harry almost killed Ron with cruciatus before the entire weasley family came to save him, and when the Weasleys knew that harry would be an auror they were afraid that harry could do something against then in the ministry so Arthur Weasley made everything he could in the ministry to don't let harry be an auror, of course he failed, but even after Harry brought the subject to the ministry even with all his influence over then the Weasleys were free from accusations for ''lack of evidence''.

Along the years Harry tried to find a cure for his best friend that was in the effects of the potion, but without luck, Harry instead turned his attention to the time-turner, the device that allow the user to go back in time, however it is limited seeing that you can only go back in time 5 hours without backfire, beyond this after the 5 hours pass you go back to the modified present you made, Harry passed all these years in research to make a different version of the time-turner, this version makes only your mind and not your body go back in a time when you were alive, the only backfire Harry found was that he can't determine how much in time he will go back, apart from that nothing more.

Right now Harry was in the ruins of the potter manor preparing himself for the ritual he was about to make, this was the only place Harry could do the ritual because he took out all the vigilance wards of the ministry that surrounded the manor and placed his own wards to prevent anyone to come after him.

''okay let's begin'' harry was in the potter manor garden holding his wand with one hand in neck length with closed eyes, this was a tiring ritual an if made wrong there would be several consequences one of them would be that your existence could be completely erased from history so he needed complete concentration to make the ritual.

'' tempus est amicus meus, revertatur in me animam meam ponere'' Harry repeated this over and over until several white orbs of light came out his wand and began surround him, then the orbs stopped to hear the next words of their master.

'' hoc tempus meliorem erit'' the balls slowly descended to melt with the ground just to form a weak glowing magic circle with ancient writings surrounding Harry.

'' et iuro'' then the circle began glowing strongly with the passing seconds, after a time the light begun to swirl around him, after he said this it was like the world around him began stretching until all he saw was a pure black.

-x-

''up, get up! Now!'' these was the first words that catch Harry's ears before he began smiling ear to ear.

''ha! It worked it fucking worked!'' harry stood up from his bed and picked his glasses just to see his old dusty cupboard room, even if this room was one of his nightmares in Harry's early years he couldn't help but smile, smile at the thought that he could fix his life, his errors, his wrongs decisions, this time would be different, and he even almost missed the place.

Harry heard the steps in the stairs above him and knew just who were making the loud noise just from his annoying childish voice.

''wake up cousin we're going to the zoo!'' Harry felt the dust fall on his face, '' _just like last time''_ he thought as he was getting out of his room when he felt the hands of his cousin throw him back to his room '' _that one too''_.

Harry finally could get up and make his way to the kitchen just to hear the babbling that his uncle and aunt were doing for their little Dudley.

"oh there he is the birthday boy!" Petunia said this almost screaming while she was babying her little baby boy

"happy birthday son'' said the walrus sounding prideful of his son

''why just you don't cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?'' said the old hag with poison and hate in her mouth, as Harry said he _almost_ missed the place.

''yea yea I'll do it'' Harry said this while giving a look in her eyes that was unknown to her as he made his way to the kitchen to cook the breakfast.

''hurry up with this kid'' spoke the walrus never looking away from his journal.

''okay I'm going, calm down damn'' Harry was losing his patience but placed the breakfast nevertheless.

His uncles where looking strange to him they never saw Harry act like this before even more to do not treat them with respect, his uncles shared a look before turning their attention to their baby boy.

''aren't they wonderful darling?'' Petunia said this in the hopes that her baby boy would like but to her surprise her little Dudley was a bit disappointed.

''how many are there?'' screamed the walrus junior amused with the ''little'' number of presents that gained this year.

Harry made his way to the bed in the cupboard to spare himself to the babysitting that his uncles were doing with his cousin, he didn't have time to be preoccupied with these little shits, the longer the time he had the better.

'' it seems that I came back before receiving the letter from Hogwarts, that's good, at least I have a few days until the letter arrives to plan my next steps'' Harry sat in his bed and picked a few papers to write down his next steps.

'' firstly I need my occlumency back It would be dangerous if anyone swathe ritual or if voldie see something else, so this one first, secondly I can't draw too much attention to me these first years, I don't want the ministry asking how an eleven old boy killed Voldemort, so gotta get low for now, lastly there are Sirius, sorry Sirius but you'll have to wait the two years until I can act without being suspected'' this hurt Harry's heart but if he act now this would be a problem, he will have to wait until Sirius get out by himself to help him.

''Let's go boy I don't have all day'' his uncle's scream bought him back to reality, he folded the paper and keep on the shelf of his room to future plans, but for now it was all ready

Harry made his way to the door were his uncle was and said ''do I really have to go?'' he really did not want to pass through all that things again, it was already tiring to be with his uncles again much more go to the zoo with them.

''it would be much better to don't have you around I don't even know why we're bringing you with us, stay here if want I don't care'' this was convenient, he could already begin his training in occlumency and didn't have to hear his annoying uncles all day.

''I'll do'' he said while grinning evilly and closing slowly the door, this will be a great day.

-x-

Harry sat in the couch cross-legged, it was time to build up his occlumency skill, it was rather easy, for him of course, the only difficult part was the memory arrangement he had to sort them one by one it is a tiring task but he would do it.

''ok the easy part first, the first and the main shield to protect your mind, this will be the first shield the legilimens will have to pass, or at least try in my case, let's see here…''

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated in his mind, after a few seconds he was in a white room full of memories flying around.

''if I don't fix that shit, this will be a full banquet for these legilimens bastards, first of all let's build the shields''

Harry poured magic into his wand and began making continuous movements for a long time until a huge silver dome begun to form around him.

''that's pretty easy really, it's just imagine a really hard material to compose your shield, like vibranium from captain america, although most of the occlumens use a castle or a house as a barrier, pretty weak really''

''my next step is to sort my memories, it's not really necessary but it will make the security go up by leaps and bounds, most common errors that people do is skip this phase making their security poor, let's get fast with this shall we?''

Harry made a big library full of bookshelves wherein each one was some real memories disguised as a book, the rest of the books in each bookshelf was a fake memory, it looked simple but he still had to sort each memory in the right place and forge the fake memories, it was a tough job but it was worth the effort.

Harry stopped there, for now he was just going to do that after all he still had time, so he waited until his uncles arrived.

-x-

After some real boring days of sorting and forging memories Harry was eager and impatiently waiting his Hogwarts letter, when he finally heard an owl noise outside of the house he just knew what that was.

''finally, there you are'' he said while holding a piece of paper and smiling ear to ear


	2. Chapter 2

**author note: Hey! it's me again! i'm not dead! sorry for the delay guys the inspiration came only in the last day, and i wrote this very long chapter as present for you guys receptiveness thank you very much and enjoy the chapter!**

 **ps: tell me about the personalities of the characters the coadjuvants and Harry's personality too please, i'm still open to suggestions about anything. again enjoy!**

 **ps²:** **some words may be with a missing letter, i didn't have time to proofread but i hope its understandable.**

-x-

It has already been a few hours since Harry received his letter, he put her in his cupboard, after all he couldn't be reckless like the first time he received her, his recklessness has caused him many headaches later on, and this time he didn't wanted a single one.

Right now Harry was planning his next steps, he has to the go to diagon alley before Dumbles send Hagrid or another special messenger to ''aid'' him with his attendance, the first time he received the letter was through owl, the owl is only sent for those who have parents related with the magical world, but after the many letters being ''gently'' denied by the dursleys they sent a special messenger, that was Hagrid, to bring him to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore knows too well of the treatment that Harry receives from the Dursleys, but even so he made Harry lose all the hope he had about being free so that he could come out as a hero for taking Harry out of the hell that was the Dursley's, _that damn fossil_.

''I can use magic in the meantime I'm still not in Hogwarts because the ministry has yet to place the trace in me, but even if I can indeed use magic that doesn't mean that i'll apparate directly to the diagon alley to simply solve all my problems by just buying my things and going to Hogwarts, at least not without giving the dursleys a little present from the lovely boy that they adore so much isn't it?'' Harry said with an evil smile while pressing his hands against each other.

''these McMountains aren't getting off so easily after all the things they did with poor little harry'' it was already night time so everyone of the house, except for harry of course, were sleeping.

Harry made his way to Dudley room and saw his cousin sleeping silently like a rhino in a glass store, that sight was really disgusting, how the fuck someone can expel so many with a nose? Anyway, as Harry was without his wand he could do a little, but deadly, hexes, he wasn't a pro in wandless magic but he could do some deadly spells without his wands.

Do not mistake, just because he wasn't a pro that doesn't mean that he isn't good, in contrary, wandless magic was pretty hard and he is probably one of the best doing it.

The hex that he placed on Dudley was one of his artworks, every time that Dudley thought ill of him, he would shit his pants, yeah that was pretty nasty, but Harry probably would never be here again so it wasn't his problem.

In the next room were Vernon and his wife Petunia, doing something that Harry wished he could obliviate himself for seeing, they were... don't know if I can call that sex but they were doing it, he just hexed them like Dudley and run out to the bathroom as fast as he could, _my eyes! my fucking eyes!_

He was almost throwing up but he could make his way to the house garden, he looked around to see if some of his neighbors were still up from the bed, luckily no one was up at this hour so he relieved himself a little more.

''this is probably my last time seeing these McMountains… I'm so sad I could really cry, but don't worry I let a present for you guys so you won't miss me'' he said with a sarcastic chuckle, he was finally free from the Dursleys and he couldn't care less about this.

'' it is already time to make my way to the leaky cauldron, goodbye assholes!'' he said while he apparated, apparating was still a strange sensation, not as bad as the first time but still strange.

Harry appeared in the door of the leaky cauldron, it smelled like brandy and beer but that didn't bother him he was even missed it a little, Harry opened the door and almost everyone in the bar turned to look at him, _is that strange to see a kid in a bar?_ he made his way to Tom and said

''are you Tom?'' said man was looking at him suspiciously, _who the hell are this brat? Is he a muggle?_

''and you are?'' at his statement Harry placed his forearm in the table, made a pose and said

''Potter, Harry Potter'' _always wanted to say this._ When Harry said this the bar went silent a few seconds later the people begun the normal whispering that always happen when he says his name, _why is always like that?_

''Ha… Harry potter?'' people began to rise from their seats to greet the boy-who-lived, they had many questions about him, if it's true that he lived, if Voldemort really died, all kinds.

''Calm down you damn horde, autographs just later'' he said waving his hand in a dismissive manner the crowd were disappointed but they did as Harry instructed, they didn't want to get on his bad side.

''so are you Tom?'' he already knows the answer be he asked anyway

''y, yes Mr. potter I am indeed Tom, why you give us your illustrious presence?'' he couldn't be rude to Harry, the potters were great contributors to the leaky cauldron, when the first wizard war was over many shops, hospitals, business in general were in crisis, and the potters were great contributors to most of them, they helped almost every one of them the most they could, Harry was proud to be a potter.

'' oh stop it you Tom, you're flattering me'' Harry said making a fake blush position

''you can just call me Harry tom'' he knew of the great help his parents gave to the diagon alley before, but he wasn't his parents he was just Harry, he will help them later on too.

''but yo-'' Tom tried to argue but failed as harry spoke before he could finish

''I know tom, my parents and all, but I'm not them, just call me Harry will you?''

''if you insist... Harry, what you need today?'' it was strange to treat the son of the peoples that helped him so much as a friend but he would get used to it. Harry just smiled at Tom's new attitude, he was getting tired of so many ''Mr. Potter'' in his life.

''So um… I really need a room… but the problem is that I don't have any galleons right now can you put in my account?'' he asked hopefully, luckily Tom hadn't asked him why he was alone, this would cause him many problems.

''Harry you could pick the presidential suite for free if I had one, you can stay the time you need here for free, I'll ask the maid to guide you to my best available room'' Tom said this smiling

''Thanks Tom I'll pay you later, I promise'' thankfully he got a room for today.

-x-

Harry woke up in the morning in a good mood, and after taking a bath the first thing he did was go down to grab a meal, he was starving the only thing he ate the other day was a bad-made bread with ham, in the past years, as we can all see (yes I'm talking to you. 4th wall break?) Harry's personality changed by leaps and bounds, he arrived only yesterday and was already talking with everyone, he even made a friend of the daily prophet, you make who you are, NOT another person.

Harry made his way to the leaky cauldron backyard, it was the same as always, full of beer crates and barrels everywhere, he came closer to the wall and made the necessary movements, the nest thing he saw was the diagon alley, how he missed that, it wasn't full of people yet, probably because it's morning but there was people coming and going from the shops and merchants everywhere selling their products, _I'm back._

Today was finally the day that he would buy his things in the diagon alley, and this time no one to disturb him, no Hagrid, no Dumbles, no Voldie, just he alone, he was just yearning for one person, but for now she couldn't be there, _for now._

''my first stop is at gringotts, then the hospital, then the barber, clothes, and lastly buy my Hogwarts thingies'' money was the first thing he needed here, without it he can't buy anything, he was going to the hospital to make a general diagnosis, he probably has many problems in his health, last time he ended up being a skinny person, not this time though.

Harry was still impressed to see how focused the goblins were regarding their work, every Harry sees these little things they were working, _don't they ever get tired?_ Was what he pondered in his mind before he arrived the balcony of the old goblin clerk.

He coughed to get the clerk's attention, but without success he coughed again successfully gaining the attention of the clerk.

''hey there! I'd like to meet my bank manager and withdraw a few galleons from my account'' the clerk rose from his chair to see who was asking him this.

''and you are?'' he asked coldly

''Harry Potter'' the clerk didn't really care who he was, if he was the boy-who-lived or if he was merlin, he just wanted to complete his job

''and Mr. Potter has the key?'' Harry wasn't going to ask the goblin to just call him Harry, he knew that goblins where very strict with their rules and if it was in the rules to treat the clients with respect they wouldn't do different.

''no I don't, is there another way?'' _the key is probably with the old hag._ Dumbledore was in possession of his key and probably used it a few times, but his fun was ending that day, harry would reclaim everything of his family to him right now.

''follow me'' the goblin said while leading harry to a well-decorated room, full of gold details and goblin furniture with a black-gold warrior armor holding his sword with two hands in the corner of the room, the statue was a little bigger than Harry.

''pour your magic into that statue, if it bows you are indeed who you say you are, if takes a fighting stance then you're not'' the clerk said leading him to the statue.

''ok I'll do it'' when he got near the statue he held his sword as a knight waiting Harry do something, he poured his magic through the sword making her glow a little, the knight sheathed it then majestically bowed before Harry.

''so what now? Pour my blood into a paper? That's so cliché'' he said this while sitting in the expensive couch

''you can wait here while I'm bringing your family's account manager Mr. Potter'' the old goblin said this while summoning an ornate golden jar accompanied with two golden goblets in a silver tray, he placed it on the table and motioned harry to drink it.

''sure, go on'' Harry take a little sip of his juice before turning his head to the noise that was made from the door, it was one familiar goblin for him, _Griphook._

''hello Mr. Potter, it reached my ears that you would like to speak to the Potter's account manager, is that right?'' the goblin asked harry after he made his wat to sit in the couch.

''yes that's true my little friend, it came to my knowledge that _someone_ that _isn't_ me has _my_ vault key, can you explain me that?'' he said with a serious voice, Dumbles had his vault keys and that would be a problem, he needed all his money for the thing he was about to do.

The goblin was surprised to see that the little boy that supposedly raised up by muggles know that much about the magical business, he was sure that Harry didn't know only about business but decided to put this thought aside for now to concentrate in the important matter.

''let's see…'' he was passing through a bunch of papers related to the Potters business when he stopped at one and begun reading it as faster as he could.

''vault… 687 here it is, it says here that in the day of your parent's death, Dumbledore came here naming himself as your legal guardian, we couldn't confirm the truthiness of his words because we weren't allowed to see your parents will, we signed a contract that said that only you could see your parents will and no one unless you, but we judged that due the good relationship that Dumbledore and your parents had it wouldn't be a problem, of course we made test to see if was another person but it truly was Dumbledore'' the goblin said before he looked at Harry to see if he was accompanying everything he just said.

Harry was in deep thoughts, _that damn motherfucker, he doesn't have shame? He assaulted my vault right after my parent's death? I'm gonna deal with that later, for now I'll just deal with my parent's will and get some galleons._

''can I see the will?'' he said after breaking up from his deep thoughts.

''yes Mr. Potter, I'll go get it right now'' Griphook said before he rushed into another room to get Harry's will.

''here Mr. Potter, it works just like the statue, pour your magic into it and it will open'' Griphook handed Harry a drawn out letter with the potter seal, when Harry poured some of his magic the seal guarding the letter vanished like fire into the air, and inside the letter was,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry, if you're reading this letter then we're probably dead by now, probably because of Voldemort, lately he has been chasing us because of this prophecy everyone talk about, but even if we're not with you anymore_ _know that we're sorry for not being with you right now, we're sorry for not being with you in your happy moments, we're sorry for not being with you in your sad moments, we're sorry for not being with you in these desperate times, but even if we're not there with you we would like you to know that we love you, and always will no matter what you are or what you do, we will ALWAYS love you._

 _If we're dead know that your legal guardian will be Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster, but if you are reading this letter then Dumbledore judged you ready and responsible to enter the wizard world, signifying that he is no more your guardian._

 _To our son, Harry James Potter, we let: our couple vault in gringotts, the Potter Manor an all the content inside her, and our personal gringotts vaults. use them the way you want._

 _Lovingly_

 _Lily and James Potter_

Following the letter was a moving picture of both of them kissing the cheeks of a baby harry.

Lonely tears of sadness were falling from the eyes of Harry Potter, he missed them, he missed the parents that he never had, he missed the heat of their embrace, he missed their lovely comforting voices, he missed the security of their presence, but most of all he missed their love, the true love that for so many years he never felt it again.

He put a hand on his eyes in the hopes of regaining his original composure, Griphook offered him a handkerchief that he gladly took to wipe away his tears, after a few minutes Harry regained his composure, this simple letter gave him many more love than the people around him the past few years, this simple letter was one of the best things that happened to him these past years, fully regaining his forces he asked Griphook

''the letter mentioned two more vaults, one from my mother and the other from my father...'' Harry asked to the goblin

''let me see… here, their vaults don't have any money, but each one of them has their personal things that they let to you'' Harry was trying to ignore the fact that Dumbledore didn't told him about any of this, the thoughts were going to ruin his good mood, and he didn't want that.

''can you do me a favor um … what's your name?'' he already knew his name but it would be really strange to know the name of someone, if you never asked it before wouldn't it?

''Griphook Mr. Potter, and I'll do what I can to complete the favor you'll ask'' it was really strange for Griphook to see a human asking his name, most people don't care or don't even know that goblins had real names.

''good. Firstly, I would like you to call me just Harry, that's how my friend call me, secondly I'd like to go to my vaults, I can't buy anything without money isn't it?''

''certainly M- Harry, follow me we're going to the vaults'' Griphook was confused, it wasn't every day that a human declared a goblin his friend, goblins were treated better than the house-elves but wasn't treated normally like a human too, but he wasn't complaining he felt that this wasn't the only time that this human was going to surprise him.

Harry and Griphook made his way to his parent's vaults luckily they were close to each other, the first one that he entered was his mother's, when he opened the door the only thing he saw was a big silver trunk with golden details, the potter family crest was replacing the key space, he decided he would investigate this when he had more free time.

''that's… a bit big for me to carry around the diagon alley isn't it?'' he asked slowly turning his head to Griphook in a questioning manner

''if you want we could send this to your room in the leaky cauldron'' Harry passed all the way to his vaults chatting with Griphook, where he was staying was one of the topics of the conversation he had

''that would be convenient, thanks Griphook'' this way harry would save time, if he had to carry this trunk all the way to the leaky cauldron it would kill him certainly.

He made his way to his father's vault to see that again the only thing that was present there was a trunk, this one was black with silver details with the potter family crest replacing the key space too, he asked to send both trunks to his room in the leaky cauldron so he could save time.

He made his way to his money vault, it was full as always but it was about to get bigger, he had plans to this money not like the first time, he had so much money he didn't knew what to do but this time's different.

'' Griphook my little friend does you know about the stock market?'' he was about to spent almost every galleon he had but it will be worth it, by the end of his second year of Hogwarts he will have thousands of times the valor he has right now

''yes I indeed know about it, why would you ask?''

''can you enter in the stock market and spent almost everything here in it? Leave just enough for me to live for one year without problem, is that okay?'' as he said before this time would be different

''that's a risky movement Harry, you could end up losing everything you have now'' Griphook was a professional when it comes to business, he already saw people put lower values in the stock market but not this much before, the potter vault was one of the richest vaults of gringotts, if his plans gone right he would be unimaginable rich but if it gone wrong…

''I'm pretty sure my friend here knows what he's doing, of course you won't be doing this for free, I'll pay you'' he said this while he patted his shoulder, he trusted Griphook when it came to business and he was willing to spent a good bunch of money for him

''okay I can see a good deal when I see one'' They shook their hands, Griphook didn't know what that meant when harry extended his hand to him but after a quick explanation of what that meant he made it, this was the beginning of a good partnership, harry took a bunch of galleons of his vault turned to Griphook and said

''I think It's my time to go now Griphook'' he spent a good time in the bank it was probably already the time that all shops were opened

''certainly Harry, let's go''

Arriving at the same room they were before Griphook coughed to gain Harry's attention, Harry looked at him questioningly.

''Harry sadly we'll need your parent's will, the bank will have to analyze her, you can take her again at the end of the day if there aren't any problems'' this sorrowed Harry's heart, that letter was the only real memory of his parents to him.

''I can at least take the photo?'' it looked like that photo was the only one the three of them were together, the photo gave him a feeling of comfort and love, he couldn't lose that photo.

''yes you can, this photo would probably be lost if it comes with us'' Harry smiled at this, Griphook is really a good friend.

''well Griphook I'll be going, I will pass by later, see you'' he said waving his hand to Griphook.

-x-

 _Now_ the diagon alley was full of people, full of future Hogwarts students and veteran students everywhere, Harry made his way to the hospital, last time he didn't care about his health and ended up getting skinny and skeletal, this time he will take care of his esthetics, entering the hospital he asked for a general consultation, he paid the fee and waited for his time to enter chatting with the people that were waiting like him, his turn eventually come and he was asked to enter a room, inside the room was a man with a white robe and gray hair with glasses waiting for him.

''oh Mr. potter! I'm happy to finally been able to see you, my name is Charles'' he said rising from his chair in a hurry, he extended a hand in Harry direction witch he took smiling

''I studied in Hogwarts with your parents we were great friends back then, I was very sad when I heard what happened with them but I was happy when I heard that you were alive'' the man said shaking Harry's hand happily.

Harry was confused, he didn't know any of his parent's friends unless, of course, the marauders and he didn't expect to find one here.

''hello Charles, I didn't expect to find one of my parents friends here, it was a real surprise!'' they parted hands and Charles motioned for Harry sit in the chair, which he did.

''so Harry you're here to make a general diagnosis isn't it?'' the man said while folding a few papers in a clipboard.

''yeah that's it, I'm pretty sure that my health isn't that great'' Harry was sure that all these years with the Dursleys screwed his health.

''just sit there, I'll make the exam'' Charles said pointing to a wood bench.

When Harry sat on the bench Charles picked his wand and made an analyzing spell, the spell was of a weak yellow color exiting the tip of Charles wand (Damn that's strange, please don't think of this with malice ok?), it was strange for Harry after all he never done this before and it was like waves of water passed through his body, after a few minutes the look on Charles face was of seriousness.

''Harry… I do not know where to start, you have lack of nutrients, vitamins, calcium, you're small compared to the kids your age and may other problems, I don't know how you got that but we need to do something quickly if you want to be at your full health again'' he said this while searching something in a wooden cupboard, _nothing_ that _surprising really_ , _I thought_ _it would be worse._

Charles was searching the cupboard with focused eyes, he picked up three potions from the cupboard, one was of a deep blue and was liquid as water, the second one was a dark greenish potion and it looked like to be as thick as a jelly, and the last one was a dark purple and this one looked liquid too, Harry wondered what they were but stopped his thinking when Charles came near to him.

''these three potions will give you all the nutrients you will need, they are highly concentrated potions so you will only drink then at morning, if you drink these three more than necessary in a day there will be more deficiencies in your health, but even with these three potions you will still need to eat more and do exercises every day from today during a year, the blue one is for your nutrients deficiency, the green one is for your vitamin deficiency and the purple one is for your body, this potion will make your body produce more hormones, pretty useful isn't it?''

''yeah, it looks like it was created just to put it in a story isn't it? But Charles there are only three of it how am I supposed to drink it during a year?''

''oh, there are a charm in the pot that will refill its content'' _I forgot that I was in a magical world._

''now that's convenient, Charles my friend it was a pleasant time I spent with you but if there aren't any other things to do sadly I'll have to go'' harry said while getting up from his bench

''me too Harry this was a pleasant time; I expect that next year you'll come here for another consultation'' the older man said while extending his hand to Harry, they both shared a happy handshake

 _Now is the barber._ It wasn't a surprise for Harry that madam old fart didn't told him all that, he wasn't mad, well he tried not to be mad, it's hard not to be mad when half Hogwarts lied to you and fucked your life just to their personal good, at least he was trying not to be mad.

-x-

Today the barber wasn't full, actually no one was there until harry came, it was a surprise to the poor old man when he saw one person enter his store aggravating his situation when he saw that was Harry potter the boy-who-lived that was there he almost infarcted, it required a few minutes to soothe the old man but he made it.

When Harry asked the old man why no one was there he said that he didn't had enough galleons to reform the place to a more attractive place, well Harry would change that in the future, actually Griphook was.

''well young Harry which haircut would you like this old man to do?'' the old man said happily, he was a professional at what he did, the old man was in this job as long Garrick Ollivander his old friend

''well do what you believe it's good for me old man, I'm not really good at selecting haircuts''

''okay young Harry leave it for me'' in the meantime the old man was cutting Harry's hair he told him a bunch of stories that occurred in his life, he even told him that he already cut Dumbledore's beard and Hair! _And I here thinking that he was born that way with beard and all._

When the haircut was over Harry was impressed with the results, he didn't know that an 11-year-old kid could be that good looking, his hair was cut low and combed to the side (I'll put the image on my profile), he paid the old man more than he asked which he appreciated and happily thanked Harry (he's not poor, just making sure you guys know that).

Harry made his way to Madam Malkin's Robes store and he was sure that he saw some girls looking at him and whispering between them, as he was no stupid folk he looked at them and winked he smiled when he saw them blushing, they could be of the same age that he is okay, but that was a beginning (11 years not 56 ok?), he had a feeling that it would be much better in a few years.

He made all his school purchases, bags, robes, class kits, hats, cauldrons, bools, cloaks and dragon hide gloves, he told them to deliver it in his room at the leaky cauldron, the only things that he still has to buy is Hedwig and his wand, he decided to buy Hedwig later firstly he need his wand.

Harry entered Ollivanders he recalled the first time he entered the old store, _this place still looks creepy_.

''hey! Hey old man!'' if this was like the first time he had been here Ollivander probably are in another place organizing his wands

Garrick came to vision in the rolling stair that he was standing, when he saw Harry potter an immediate feeling of nostalgia came to him.

''I was wondering when I would be seeing you Harry'' he descended the stairs and begun searching through various wands

''it seems only yesterday that your father and mother were in here buying their first wands'' when he finally found a wand of his pleasing he picked it and gave it to harry

''yeah I had a bunch of problems but here I am'' Harry said picking the box to test the wand

''I hope none of them of big importance little Harry'' his old magical eyes caught something strong in Harry's traits, apparently it would be difficult to made a wand select him, all his traits were very unique

Harry tested a bunch of wands all having varied effects, too much, too little, weak, strong and when Ollivander was losing his hopes he apparently remembered something as he was hurriedly running to the corner of the room.

Ollivander brought to harry his old wand, his old companion of long dates the wand that fought many battles with him, he picked the box of his wand and opened it, he picked a wand and tried make a spell but nothing came out of the wand, he was confused his wand didn't chose him? Why? Many questions came to his mind and the only answer he had was that probably this was caused by the change of personalities that he had, after all wands chose their masters according to their traits.

''not this one too… but I think that there is one left that could fit for you Harry, wait here'' the old man said as he let harry there alone, after a few minutes Ollivander came with a worn out box and placed it in the table in front of Harry, he opened the box to reveal a black wand that gave harry a strange feeling, a feeling of security and pride, when he picked the wand he simply knew that it was his wand.

''oh curious, 15'' Dragon magical core and Black Walnut wood, this wand was the hardest and probably one of the best wands that I ever made, a magical core of a dragon is much more difficult to acquire than a dragon heartstring seeing that a chance to a dragon drop its magical core is 1 in a million, dragon magical cores are capable of the most flamboyant spells but it is very hard to master and together with the black walnut that is equally hard it will be almost impossible for you to fully master it's true power''(just google: harry potter wand fanarts an pick the coolest one)

''rest assured Ollie, I'm sure I can handle it'' most wizards lost their wands for bad use of it, if you treat a wand like an object and not like a person, principally dragon related wands, it's almost 100% sure that you'll lose her.

After buying wand-care kits and a black wand holster Harry bid goodbye to Ollivander and made his way to Gringotts bank to pick his parents letter and resolve another matters with Griphook.

Arriving in the bank and speaking with the same clerk he talked before he asked him to meet Griphook and again was sent to the same room as before.

Griphook arrived with a paper in his hands that looked like it was Harry's letter, he gave Harry the letter and said

''it's all clear with the letter Harry now you're legally without a guardian until you say the contrary'' the goblin said while seating in the couch

''good, and regarding the stock market is everything okay?''

''yes, I already made all preparations, you only have enough money to live a year without problems but I think your money should be replaced if not doubled, at the end of the year'' that's good he could really trust Griphook when it came to business

''oh Griphook can I ask you something? When I have enough money could you repair the potter manor?'' it would be impossible for him to live another year with the Dursleys and he didn't like the idea of living in the leaky cauldron for ever so repair the potter manor would be a good idea, _when Dumbles heard about this he'll be crazy._

'' yeah I can provide that Harry, it'll will be difficult to find trustworthy people to do the job but I'll do it'' the people could try to steal something from the potter manor, after all it was an old house full of relics and such but nothing that some potter connections can't do.

''thanks Griphook you're the best, I didn't forgot your payment we can discuss it now if you want'' after discussing a good amount for both of them Harry bid goodbye to Griphook and made his way to the Eeylops Owl Emporium

Arriving at the pet shop the first thing he saw was his old owl, after Hedwig's death Harry never bought another pet in honor to his feathered friend.

''hey girl, I missed you'' he said with a happy voice while caressing her, the snowy owl hooted happily at him and then bit his finger lovingly

''we're together again and this time will be forever I swear''

Harry bought Hedwig and all necessities that she will need and he decided to go back to his room because it was getting late, _let's see what my parents has for me._


	3. IMPORTANT WARNING & answering questions

Hey guys! I'm here to answer some questions that Calebros asked me. Hope that clarify your mind.

 **IMPORTANT WARNING:**

before I explain the things let me tell you guys this: the next two weeks is my test weeks and sadly I'll just return to write after this time, sorry about that :(

 **So the first one:** **Well with this kind of planning Harry must have been a really bad Auror... so the normal British one I guess. :)**

Well Harry ARE a cunning motherfucker and he made plans it's just that I didn't see the time to reveal them yet, this first year in Hogwarts isn't really too much problem for him yet but in the second and above there will be more detailed plans that I'll try to fit them in the story. Do not misunderstand the things WILL change and, in the 5th or 6th year will have drastic changes, as well as the other years, this is just the beginning.

 **Second question about Sirius** : I was already thinking about what to do regarding Sirius but your idea is much better I think I'll use her with a little bit of my touch, oh and one more thing harry said: ''…until I can act without being suspected'' he said this regarding to the ministry of magic but if I say more that would be spoiling, I think Harry's plan regarding Sirius will be entering in action in the end of the first year or in the beginning of second year. (you guys really love Sirius don't you :)

 **Third question(s): Will Harry always say out loud what he is thinking? You need a beta.** **  
**Well as you saw in Chapter 2 Harry talks to himself a lot, that's because after being alone for so many time and have almost no one to talk as a real friend you begin to talk to yourself, and for Harry it's difficult to control his mouth.

Regarding the beta, I don't think I said this but I'm really new to this site (the fiction world in general) and I don't know how that works if some of you guys can explain this to me I'll be glad.

 **Fourth question:** **The letter actually mentioned 3 Vaults, not 2. One as a couple and one for each (personal). What about the Potter Vault? Or was is combined with the couple Vault since they were the last?**

The potter (in the letter, couple) vault belonged to James (Harry father), when James married with Lily she put all her money in James vault, and everything she considered personally precious separated from the Potter valt and instead put in her personal vault to her son Harry, James also let his personally precious things separated from the Potter vault and put in his personal vault.

 **Fifth question:** **There is a difference between skinny and skeletal. And for 6 years he has eaten well, so skeletal might be a "bit" too much.**

Sorry about this one, as i said before, English is not my native word. In my country there aren't too much difference in the meaning of these two words. Again, sorry about this.

 **Sixth question:** **Is this a gamer story? Because if not then please explain how a dragon could drop its heart?**

I think what gave you that question was the use of the word ''drop'', as I already said, English is not my native word, I didn't found any other words that could give the same understanding as this one, so let me explain about the magical core.

In my story, a magical core is where a magical being's magic is created and stored(muggles and other ''muggle animals'' (that term exist?) don't have one). So logically a dragon would have one too, as you guys may know the only dragon-related part that the wand makers use as a wand core is the heartstring of the dragon, the heartstring is taken after a dragon naturally die or after he's killed, and a dragon heartstring are powerful wand core, but in my story a dragon's magical core is lost after he dies because he melt with the magic present in the air, but in some really rare cases his magical core magically solidify into a stone (the size depends on the dragon, it's bigger if the dragon is big) before he disappears with the magic in the air, after the core solidify it is sold to the wand makers that take all the magic in the ''stone'' and place it in the wand (it's not just dragons that ''drop'' their cores).


	4. Chapter 3

''alright let's see what we have''Harry said this while entering in his rather spacious, and a little dusty, room at the leaky cauldron, he put Hedwig in his bed and caressed her smooth belly while he let her out to put her in his bed footboard, he took out his shoes and put them aside his bed, Harry turned around to see all the things he bought in the diagon alley this same day, he laid his eyes at the two trunks that came from gringotts, _there they are._

He made his way to the trunks and sat cross-legged in front of them, _hmm… this one first,_ Harry placed both of his hands in the sides of the silver trunk to align them both.

Harry took out his wand from the holster in his sleeve and placed the tip of his wand at the potter symbol, _guess that works this way_ , he poured a little bit of magic in his wand, almost immediately bluish green flames came from the symbol and slowly disintegrated the potter crest.

A few seconds later the trunk went open and layers of metal began to rise, Harry leaned closer to the trunk to see it better, he noted that even if the trunk was similar to the one moody was kept by Barty this one was still bigger in the inside.

After the metal sounds ended, the first thing he saw was a… pile… of books, yeah books, of all sizes and colors, some new others not so much but still was a pile of books… _mom_ , he smiled at this, it was funny thinking of his mother and father organizing their trunks, indeed if in his mother's trunk don't have books _this_ would be strange, she probably wanted him to do his best in his studies, there where at least more than 200 books in the trunk, each probably containing useful information for him, this was the gift of his mother to him.

After putting a transfiguration book that he picked up randomly, but ended up reading it, inside the trunk again he closed it and the potter family crest appeared again, he picked his father's trunk and opened it the same way as the other trunk.

In his father's trunk what Harry saw was … quidditch, trophies, medals, clothes, protections, broomsticks. Actually, this trunk smelled quidditch. _father…_ Harry sighed and then smiled.

 _At least_ this _the old fart didn't stole from me, well I doubt that something in these trunks would interest him anyway_ , Harry closed after he saw everything that was inside it.

He looked to the window to see darkness in the sky, Harry was surprised to see that it was already this late, the boy rose up from the cranky floor and cleaned up his baggy clothes with his hands.

with the snap of his fingers all the robes, books and other school materials magically went to his trunks, which all were with the undetectable extension charm already placed.

 _Tomorrow's goin' to be a great day_

''wait for me 'mione''the few torches outside his room in the leaky cauldron couldn't illuminate Harry's wide smile.

 **\- mysterious transition -**

The warm morning sunrays hugged Harry's face giving him a comfortable warmth, not only in his face but in his entire body. But even with these sunrays hitting his face he didn't woke up, actually what woke him was Hedwig's hoot.

Harry slowly opened his emerald green eyes and yawned, he's waking up this early due to his new routine.

He reached his glasses in the bed table and put it in his face. Harry got up from the ruffling his short hair and looked to the three potions on his dining table.

The potions looked as bad as the first time he had seen it but he had to endure it and drink them. _Bette have orange flavor,_ with courage he picked the purple and drank it as fast as he could, _oh god_ , the taste was bitter like a muggle medicine Harry had taken before.

He finished drinking the other two, with a little disgust, and noted that the flask slowly refilled itself like Charles told him. Harry put a t-shirt and jeans to do some work out, he will do a warm up and then some sit-ups and push-ups until he gets tired, for now it will be just this until he gets some space.

After a long time of work out he stopped because Harry was feeling pretty tired, and in a few hours he had to be in the train to Hogwarts too, _never thought it was this difficult…_ *inhale air* _guess it's just me though_.

Harry made his way to the bathroom to take a well-deserved cold bath. After what it seemed like hours in the bathroom he put his muggle clothes, _not gonna use the expensive ones yet,_ and organized his school trunks.

''thanks for waking me up girl''Harry said it while caressing Hedwig belly. She nipped his finger affectively and hooted a little.

''let's go then shall we?''he said this while opening his door, Hedwig cooed as if to say ''yes''

 **\- mysterious transition -**

King's Cross Station was full of muggles already, and most of them were looking at the strange kids wandering around with the owls and other pets. Harry wasn't bothered by the looks he was receiving, instead, he was bothered with a woman yelling ''muggles" muggles!'', _Weasley_ , he held back the urge to hex her and all the other Weasleys.

Actually not all of them, George was the one who told Harry about the potions Ginny and Ron were using, and he was the one who supported Harry in this time and he was sure that if Fred was alive he would support him too, in the end George put Johnson instead of Weasley, _don't worry pals, no one will die, I won't let it_.

Harry quickened his pace to the platform 9 and three quarters, he doesn't want to enter in contact with any Weasley for now so he got to be fast.

The passage to the magical side of king's cross was very nostalgic to Harry, he didn't get near this wall for so many years, the last time he recalls passing here was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he couldn't help but smile during his passage at 9 three quarters.

Harry was in the train passing through cabins and cabins searching the right one, he didn't know were Hermione was because he never asked her where she was in the first time she picked the train, do all he could do was search.

After a few minutes of searching Harry heard a voice a few cabins ahead, an angelical voice that Harry did not heard for a very long time, he almost couldn't control his emotions, he just wanted to go there and hug her in a tight embrace, but sadly he has yet to know Hermione this year so he controlled himself.

Harry made his way to the cabin, knocked the glass and said with a smile on his face ''excuse me, can I get in?''the kids in the cabin - these being Hermione, Neville and girl with short hair and glasses that Harry never saw before - stopped their chatting, actually it was Hermione and the girl that were chatting more and Neville was only watching, and looked at Harry.

The first one to react, as Harry expected, was Hermione saying ''yes of course''he thanked her, entered the cabin and seated next to the girl with glasses.

''by the way my name is- '' Harry was interrupted by a surprised Hermione who apparently was the first one to recognize him.

''you're Harry Potter aren't you? My name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you''at her revelation the other two in the cabin were surprised, well the usual thing.

''nice to meet you Hermione, guess what gave me away was this right? Anyway who you guys might be?''he said while pointing at his scar

Neville and the girl Snapped out of their surprised state, the first one to answer was Neville

''Ne- Neville, Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you''he said stuttering a bit, _so typical of Neville *mental sigh*_

''Tracey Davis, nice to meet you''the girl said with a serious voice. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Tracey Davis was girl the same age of Harry that was sorted into slytherin, he never talked with her before but he was sure that she wasn't a bad person, after all he never saw her with Malfoy or his gang. (for those curious about Tracey, she was the girl with glasses behind Neville in the philosopher's stone at 42:57)

''nice to meet you Neville and Tracey, I hope we will all be good friends''Harry said smiling

''haa, it's so good to talk with wizards of my age, have you guys tried any spells of these books?''

''I've only tried a few simple ones myself and they've all worked from me''Hermione said in her famous 'bossy mode'.

''I'm not that good with spells, all the ones I tried didn't worked, I even turned my grandma's hair pink one time''Neville said in a defeated tone, _Neville…_

''don't worry Neville, it's for that reason that we're going to Hogwarts''Harry said in a reassuring tone while lightly slapping Neville as if saying ''don't worry''

''I tried a few ones too and they all worked too''Said Tracey not as serious as before

The four kids spent the hours talking about spells and the happening with Neville's grandma, and about Hogwarts houses too, apparently everything was well until Neville suddenly scream

''what was that for?''said a surprised Hermione

''I can't found Trevor!''said Neville with both his hands in his face

''who?'' both Hermione and Tracey said in unison

''my toad! I lost him, again!''Neville said while looking around the cabin

''who names a toad Trevor?''said Hermione

''dunno'' Harry and Tracey said

''hey Neville wanna see something cool?''the three kids stopped their searching to look at Harry curiously. Harry took out his wand and said

'' _Accio_ Trevor''Harry said while putting one of his hands in the air

''wait just a bit, oh and open the door please''Tracey opened the door and seated back at her place slowly, the three were curiously waiting to see if something would happen

A few seconds later a flying frog came through the door and Harry managed to successfully catch him, the face in the three kids were of surprise.

''wicked'' said the three in unison

''what was that spell?''asked a curious Hermione, she managed to read a lot of books regarding spells but she didn't recognized this one, so to say she was curious was an understatement

''it's _Accio_ , I read about it in a really old library, can't recognize the name of the book though''Harry told Hermione this while handing Trevor back to Neville. He wasn't lying when he said Hermione this, he remembers clearly that the day professor Flitwick taught _Accio_ Harry was sleeping in the class so Hermione had to teach him at Hogwarts library later that same day.

''maybe I can teach you guys later, of course if you accept''Harry said, he was sure Hermione and Neville would accept, but he wasn't sure about Tracey because he never knew Tracey before, but she probably would accept

''that would be good, we can start after we arrange our things at Hogwarts''said Hermione

''I think I accept too''said Neville

''count me in''Tracey said

''it's settled then, after we settle our things at Hogwarts we begin Harry's classes'' Harry said in an old man tone while caressing an imaginary beard provoking a laugh from the three kids

The rest of the trip was normal, he used this time to befriend Neville and Hermione, he used this time to know a little more about Tracey too.

 _It's good to be back_


	5. Chapter 4

**author's note: Hey people! this is the 4th chapter of my story i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **ps: if you have some girl that you would like to add in Harry's harem tell me, WITH ARGUMENTS! thanks**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and her partners own Harry potter, i just own my imagination**

It was already night time when Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade train station.

''oh, we arrived'' Harry said

''finally, I was already getting sleepy'' said Hermione and Tracey with a little yawn that Harry found very cute

The four kids made their way out of the Hogwarts Express to join the other students in the outside. As before, the giant gamekeeper was already outside waiting for the students.

''hi Hagrid''

''hi Harry'' answered Hagrid before he stopped he stopped to probably think, _how in the name of merlin's beard he knows me?_ but in the end he set this aside and continued

''alright firs' years don' be shy come here!''

''do you know him Harry?'' asked a curious Neville. Hermione and Tracey nodded waiting for Harry's answer

''I'll tell later'' answered Harry with a mysterious laugh

''all right, the firs' years follow me, the second years and above go with the carriages. This way c'mon'' Hagrid said while waving his hand as if saying 'follow me'

Hagrid led the students to the docks at the black lake

''ok listen! from now on you are students of Hogwarts, and all new students go through this ceremony, just don't ask me why. So grab a boat and follow me! Just be careful not to fall in the lake, it'll be troublesome to get you out of there'' said Hagrid pointing his lantern at the boats

''fall?'' asked a scared Neville

''look at the bright side'' Harry said while approaching the three of them

'' if we die…'' he placed his arms around the neck of the three kids

''we'll die together!'' said Harry with a smile on his face

''I don't think this would be good… the dying part I mean'' stated Hermione

Tracey sighed ''only you can see something good in this''

''well then, let's go before there are no more boats'' Harry said happily as he dragged the three kids in his arms

A good part of the first years where already getting in their boats and the quartet did not want to stay behind so they chose a boat and went up on it. A few minutes later and every first year where already on their boats.

a big part of the trip was quiet because everyone was so surprised by the size of Hogwarts that they couldn't even speak, well, all but one, Harry was more nostalgic than surprised, _so much time since the first time_.

When the first year comes to Hogwarts they were received by Filch who ordered them to follow the stairs because there was a teacher waiting for them. Arriving at the top of the stairs McGonagall was there to receive the new students, nothing that Harry already knew.

''Neville you have Trevor with you?'' asked Harry

''yes why?'' said a curious Neville

''nothing, just curiosity'' answered Harry

''welcome to Hogwarts'' she said clapping her hands

''now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses'' Minerva said looking at the students

''they are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin''

''and while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points.''

''at the end of the year the house with more points is awarded the house cup, a great honour''

''the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily'' after Minerva said this she walked off of to pick the name list. And as the first time Malfoy was there to say

''it's true then? What they were saying on the train? Harry potter has come to Hogwarts'' as always the same ruckus was made when Draco said this

''this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy'' Malfoy said pointing to the two behind him

''you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others potter. You don't want to be together with the wrong sort. I can help you there'' he said offering a hand to Harry. Draco saw the three behind Harry and repressed a laugh.

He put his hand in his chin and made a thoughtful pose with his eyes closed

''hmm'' he undid the pose and looked straight into Draco's eyes with a snake-like smile (you know gin from bleach?), He made sure that only Draco could see it

''I'm sorry _Malfoy_ but I can take care of myself without you help. Now sod off, McGonagall's coming'' Draco's face was more of fear than anger, he could have sworn he saw a snake around Harry's neck looking at him with predatory eyes ready to attack, _ancient magic, always works_. His petrified state was interrupted by the hit that Minerva did with the piece of parchment in her hands

''we're ready for you now, follow me''

Minerva opened the door to the great hall and entered it, followed by the new students. A look of surprise was stamped on the face of the first years, they heard Hogwarts was all big and magical from their parents, but they couldn't imagine it was _this_ kind, but what impressed them more was the ceiling, it resembled the night sky on a starry day.

''it's not real the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about this in _Hogwarts: a history_ '' Hermione said to Tracey, Harry smiled, _I got a feeling that this isn't the last time I'll be hearing about this book this year_

''can you wait along here please'' Minerva said pointing the piece of parchment to the place next to the sorting hat

''now, before we begin professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words'' Dumbledore rose from his chair and made the grandfather pose

''I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor at the right side is prohibited to everyone who doesn't want to die a most painful death. Thank you'' the last statement was what confused the students, but they wouldn't ask him any questions about it so they let the matter drop and decided to just obey him

 _Safest place in the world indeed_

''when I call your name you will come forth I shall place the sorting hat in your head and you'll be sorted into your houses''

the ceremony went well, Hermione, Neville and, sadly, Ron where sorted in Gryffindor, Harry knew that he couldn't change Ron's house but hope is the last thing to die isn't it? Draco and Tracey where sorted into Slytherin, he could see that Tracey was a little upset because she wouldn't be with them, _I'll talk with her later_. Finally came Harry's time to be sorted, everyone went silent, of course the house with the boy-who-lived would be something else, after all he must be something to be able to survive a Killing curse isn't it?

Harry sat on the bench and the last thing he heard the Sorting Hat saying was

''what the…''

- **inside Harry's mind** -

The sorting hat was floating in the middle of a _giant_ old and dark library, full of bookshelves and cobwebs around, he turned his attention to the right corner of the library where a torch was lit, revealing a boy with black robes sitting in a wooden chair with his feets supported on the table, his reading was interrupted when he noticed the presence of someone else in his library

''oh my, the sorting hat what a surprise, come here'' with a wave of his hand the sorting hat came closer to the boy, this boy was none other than Harry potter

''what in the name of Merlin is happening here?'' asked a curious sorting hat

''this my mind dear hat, I'll explain it to you in a few moments. I heard that you were good in legilimency, but to pass through my shields like it were nothing… you must be really good, ancient magic I think'' Harry said as he stirred the Sorting Hat to see the magical runes carved inside him

Harry's mental capacity was so big that he could divide his mind in two, one part to interact with the outside world while the other part was inside his mind, specifically in his mental library sorting all the information that his other self received, at this point even if a legilimens could pass through his shields it would be impossible for him to pick any information of Harry, all his memories where divided in different parts, in other words, you could pick one book but this book could be just one part of the true memory or it could be a fake part of the true memory, it was pretty difficult but he trained hard for it. Harry was pretty confident in his occlumency.

''now'' Harry threw the sorting hat in the air but instead of falling in the ground the hat begun to float midair

''in a few years will occur serious changes in the magical world and I'll probably be needing your help'' he said point at the hat

''for you to understand what I'm saying I'll have to show you this'' Harry snapped his fingers and many books from different bookshelves began to float behind him. The books opened themselves and the letters inside it quickly passed through the sorting hat before it came back to the book

The hat went silent for a moment to think, a few seconds later he spoke

''that's… a lot of information potter, to think Dumbledore changed this much, and the Weasley-boy… I think I understand why you did what you did''

''Will you help me hat?'' asked Harry looking straight into the old hat

''yes, whatever it takes to prevent everything that happened before and save all the lives lost'' said the hat in his already normal state

''good, I appreciate your help, I swear that no one will die this time I'll do whatever it takes. Sadly, old one, we cannot talk much now so I'll give this feather to you, she works just like the Dumbledore Army coin, when I have free time I'll fill you up with my plans'' Harry placed the feather inside the hat, _it would be strange to see a feather appear out of nowhere in the hat_

''ok, I understand. Regarding the current matter, I trust that you would like to choose your house or you let the judgment to me? With your current self you could be in all four houses'' asked the hat

''I think you already know the answer old one'' answered Harry with a grin

''ok then''

- **outside Harry's mind** -

It had already passed five minutes and the hat has not decided which house Harry potter would be in.

''hmm, difficult very difficult'' when the sorting hat finally spoke, all the tension that had previously, returned.

''better be… GRYFFINDOR!'' everyone in Gryffindor began to applaud and scream, maybe even more louder than the first time harry was sorted probably due to the delay

Harry got up from the bench and threw a look at the hat as if saying ''I'll talk with you later'', then he made his way to the Gryffindor table to greet everyone there

''It took really long to sort you Harry; I wonder why'' stated Neville

''yeah, he was saying something about placing me in slytherin or something like that'' Harry said

''oh''

A long time of sorting happened and the dinner finally came, Harry forgot to take breakfast today so he was hungry

''attention please'' Minerva said drawing the attention of students to her

''let the feast begin'' said Dumbledore, after he said this the food came into view, surprising the first years only, it was their first time seeing so much food set aside appearing from thin air

The dinner occurred well, Harry used this opportunity to improve his ties with all the Gryffindors, the events with the ghosts was the best time that night because Harry was able to see the cute surprised face of Hermione, other than that nothing special. When dinner was over the prefects were ordered to take students to their dormitories.

After Percy explained about the stairs he brought the first years to the common room.

''gather around here''

''welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories upstairs and down to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up'' Percy said pointing to the stairs behind him

Harry took a shower and changed his clothes, he went to sleep early tonight and probably every night from now on, after all he had to wake up early to work out and he could not be late for classes.

 _It all begins now, wait for me voldie this time you won't even be able to resurrect_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: I'm so sorry about that guys, these last weeks were so full of shit I almost crumbled hospital, pills, tests, but I'm okay now let's get to what really matter. if you notice in this chapter I'm running a little with the history because, as in the books, the REAL story will begin in the fourth year, but don't think these tree years will be lame. I hope you continue reading and enjoying!**

 **Ps: sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry next chapter will have ACTION so stay pumped. Oh and I already decided the girls (don't worry if a girl that you like isn't here I still have plans and I MAY put another one here and there)**

 **Ps²: I recently saw my first chapter and… ugh, sorry about that I maybe will rewrite that later but for now I'll just concentrate myself into writing new chapters (in a 2 or 4 days pace)**

 **Ps³: I already contacted a beta but I think he won't answer so, if you know (or are one) a beta please sent his name for me. please review my grammar, and enough with chit-chat enjoy!**

The morning breeze was going against Harry's body. He figured out that he needed a place where he could work out alone in the morning, and the quidditch camp is perfect because no one was there at this hour in the morning.

Panting harder than he thought he would, Harry picked the water bottle and the towel he brought with him and headed out to the Gryffindor common room to take a deserved bath.

The way back to the castle was peaceful. And as Harry thought, no one was outside yet.

In the Gryffindor common room just some 5th and 7th years were up and gathered next to the fireplace, Harry greeted them and made his way to the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later Harry finished his bath and put his school robes. On his way to the great hall Harry had a happy coincidence and encountered Tracey midway

''hey Tracey, G' morning'' he said waving a hand while walking to her side

''hey Harry, good morning'' she said waving her hand back to him

''today is finally the day, I'm actually more apprehensive than I thought I would be'' Harry said. they were now walking side by side

''me too, my only contact with magic until now was with my parents'' Tracey answered him

The two sat at the same table in the breakfast and they were soon accompanied by Hermione.

The breakfast went well, Harry was able to make the two girls laugh, reducing a little bit of the anxiousness they were feeling.

In the classroom they were greeted by a panting Neville

''hey guys'' he put his hands on his knees to recover a little bit of breath

''hey Neville'' Hermione and Tracey said in unison

''hey Neville, why the panting?'' asked Harry

''I thought… I was late'' Neville answered between gasps

''blimey'' Harry added laughing

''go to your seats, the class will begin in moments'' Minerva said while entering the room in her strident mode

Neville hurriedly sat beside Dean while the Slytherins sat at the other side of the room, in Harry's side was Hermione.

''today we will see the princ- wait'' she interrupted herself noting that something was missing

''where's Weasley? I don't see him here'' She asked in an impatient tone

''last time I saw him he was snoring in his bed'' a Gryffindor first year answered her

''great'' Minerva transformed herself in her cat form and jumped to the table

''now we wait'' she said as the other students sighed

''brilliant'' Hermione growled

Harry smiled at this

-x-

McGonagall's class ended the same way as before, the only exception was that only the weasel was late to the class. But that didn't worried Harry. It was Snape's class, _this_ worried him. It isn't exactly worried, it's just that Snape is a little difficult to deal with that's all.

The four kids were on the way to Snape's class with the rest of the students.

''what's the worried face for?'' Tracey said snapping Harry off of his thoughtful state

''a 5th year told me that Snape like to treat badly the students from the other houses'' Harry said as he entered the classroom

''I'm sure he's not that bad'' Hermione said while the four sat in the chairs

''I hope so; I think McGonagall don't like me too much already'' Neville complained

 _Poor fellas_

The door opened and a figure in black entered the room

''there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class'' Snape said

''as such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle and exact art that is potion-making'' he threw a look at the students in the classroom

''however for those selected few who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death''

''then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not write what I am saying… Mr. Potter, our new celebrity''' _great_

''what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'' he asked

''don't regret professor, I'm sure she would forgive the you now'' Harry answered him with his grin. What he said got everyone curious, except Snape of course, he got the meaning behind Harry's words. A few moments later, Snape stopped his gaze and started class.

-x-

The rest of the class went smoother than Harry remembered. Snape didn't implicated much with the students as the first time, not even with Neville, _sure he ignored him… but that's better than nothing_

the classes of the day were over and it went smoother than Harry remembered, maybe it's the company. The quartet were now on the corridor to the great hall chatting about the first day of classes

''what was that thing with Snape Harry?'' Tracey asked him. She was curious about what happened before, of course it wasn't only her that was curious, it's just that only she had the courage to ask

''oh that? Secret'' Harry said with a smile

''what? Not fair!'' Hermione said suddenly entering the talk

''I'll give you a hint, it's flower language. I'm sure one of you will soon find out what it meant'' he winked at Hermione that answered with 'humph'

''c'mon let's go or we'll be late'' Harry said while laughing


	7. Chapter 6

Author note: sorry I was late. But look at the bright side I got a beta! Review and enjoy!

Ps: the spells descriptions will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

-x-

The injuries on his body made him feel like he was on fire, he could see how red his arm was. It distracted him from the real objective. Kill the giant snake in front of him

It's kill or be killed

The creature slowly came closer to him, as Harry watched it preparing itself to send another blow, this time it was making sure not to miss. Last time Harry was able to dodge just in time because of the stone, but this time he had to dodge with his body.

The broken body parts were worst in each passing second, it restrained Harry's movement.

He groaned in pain ''If that old hat doesn't make it in time I'm screwed for sure.'' he said

The creature noted the apparent pain Harry was in, seeing that the basilisk stopped waiting and suddenly attacked, surprising Harry.

In great pain Harry managed to dodge, by a heartbeat, the attack. He used this time to run for a statue, if he was able to climb it he could get to higher ground. He would try his last spell

It would be difficult to climb with just one arm so he pointed his wand upwards and casted

''Ascendio''

He groaned in pain as he landed roughly on the statue's head letting his wand fall to the ground, but he was being persistent. He got on his feet

Shit… I'll have to cast it wandless, now this will take a little time

He closed his eyes to concentrate better. Before he could conjure the deathly green spell Harry felt a familiar cold metal-like surface. He couldn't be happier when he looked at it

'Always here to save me aren't you?'

~earlier that day~

Harry stretched his arms upwards and said ''It's finally over.'' the last class of the day just ended and a few hours from now will be dinner

He was a little tired because of the exercises, but nothing that a bath couldn't fix.

''Harry thanks for that earlier, if it wasn't for you I would be dead for sure.'' Neville said

In Madam Hooch's class Harry was beside Neville when he started to lose control of his broom again, all he did was hold the broom and cast a silent broom-controlling charm, he made sure no one saw him casting.

''Oh that? No prob' Neville.'' Harry said with a thumbs up.

Now that the classes are over the four were going to the clock tower courtyard, this place is where they have been staying after the classes lately because it has fewer people compared to other places, the only ones present are from fourth year or above, so no undesirable persons are present.

But today Harry couldn't be there, today being finally the day where his plans came to life, so he needed a little time alone to make sure his plans were flawless. He didn't want to be unprepared.

The kids were almost coming to their usual place when Harry when interrupted them.

''Sorry guys but I can't stay today, I have to do something. I'll catch up with you in the dinner okay?'' He said while pointing his finger behind him

He received strange looks from them but it looked like they wouldn't protest. The first one to answer was Hermione

''Okay… if you say so.'' she answered him

'Sorry guys, but I can't tell you yet. I want you all to be happy while nothing serious is happening at the moment. I swear I will tell you three someday.'

''See you later!'' Harry said waving his hand to them

-x-

To organize his plans better he thought no place would be better than the Prefect's bathroom where he was taking a bath in the giant tub.

First part of the plan: destroy the Horcruxes, I can't give Voldemort time enough for him to revive, this would be disastrous. It looks like it's simple but it isn't, the only possible ways to destroy Horcruxes is with the fiendfyre or with basilisk venom. Fiendfyre is out of the question because I still haven't fully mastered it yet and I don't want to die as an idiot like Crabbe.

Harry once tried to master the fiend-fire, he lit half of his house on fire, and that's because he was in the garden. So no fiendfyre for now.

The other way, basilisk venom… this will be difficult. The basilisk re-awakened fifty years after Riddle's original attack on Hogwarts because a shade of Riddle was generated by the diary. That means that only the heir of Slytherin, that is Voldemort, can control her.

He rose from the tub and grabbed his towel. He spent so much time bathing that his fingers were more wrinkled Dumbledore's face.

He dried himself and put his robes on. His thoughts distracted him so much that Harry did not even notice that the dinner would be in half an hour.

'But if Voldemort could control me what guarantee that I can't control him?'

Luckily no Prefect or Head Boy had gone there so no one saw him. He left the bathroom laughing.

-x-

The dinner went on as normal, he greeted his housemates and talked with Hermione and Neville, none of them asked what he did and instead talked with Harry. After dinner the Prefects were instructed to lead the students to their dormitories which they did.

When Harry made sure everyone was sleeping he got out of his bed carefully

'I have to be careful, I don't have the invisibility cloak with me. Anyways let's get to business.'

''Hey old hat, are you there?'' he said with his eyes closed.

''Yes I am." the sorting hat answered.

''Great. Look, in an hour from now can you go to the first floor girls' lavatory?'' he asked.

''I could, but how am I supposed to do this?'' the hat answered.

''Come with Fawkes I'll probably need him too. And make sure Dumbledore doesn't notice anything.'' Harry stated.

''Okay, I'll try to convince him.''

''Thanks hat, see you in an hour.'' He said.

Harry silently made his way out of the boy's dormitory. He took a look at the fireplace to see if there was someone there, luckily no one was there so he advanced.

He took special care in the corridors, there could be Prefects still awake watching the place. He walked in the shadows with a weak lumos activated.

Step by step he went to the first floor girls' lavatory, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the place where she died was also the place where the Chamber of Secrets was located.

The room was dark even with his lumos activated, so he decided to cast lumos maxima, this way he was hands free. After casting Harry put his wand on the holster on his arm.

As always the bathroom was silent. The cold wind wandered in the room, bringing shivers to Harry's spine. He was cold because his feet were touching the water on the ground. But none of this restrained his pace.

Harry stopped in front of the sink. He was about to say the words but he was interrupted by something he recognized as a giggle.

He hurriedly turned around only to see the dim light emitted by the lumos and the shadows produced by it.

''Oh my what do we have here?'' the voice said in a childish tone.

He began to look around searching the origin of the voice. When the realization came it was too late, Myrtle passed in the middle of Harry's chest making him shiver.

''Dammit Myrtle don't scare me like that!'' Harry said patting his hand on his chest.

''Oh, he knows my name.'' Myrtle said.

''Who doesn't? I think that's why no one comes here.'' said Harry.

''What is a student like you are doing so late?'' she asked with her childish tone again.

''It's better if I show you.'' He answered.

He turned to face the giant sinks again. Harry prepared himself to speak in parseltongue, after all he lost this ability after Voldemort's death so he had to remember how to use it.

''Open.'' after thinking of a snake he was able to speak in parseltongue.

The floor slightly trembled as the sinks slowly separated and the one with the snake on the tap descended. Harry looked to Myrtle to see curiosity on her face.

''You live here and didn't even knew of this?'' he asked.

''I know this place, a strange thing that came from there killed me.'' she answered him with her sorrowed tone.

''Anyways, I don't have time now, I'll explain later.'' he was preparing to jump when he remembered something to say to her.

''Oh, almost forgot. If you see a phoenix carrying a hat can you say to them I'm here? My name's Harry by the way'' he asked her.

''Okay…'' she said with a confused tone.

''See ya!" he said before jumping on the hole.

-x-

Harry passed through the animal's skulls and the cave-like corridor until he came to the snake door.

''Open.'' he said in parseltongue.

The snakes began to move as the door opened revealing the Chamber of Secrets.

He walked down the stairs into the chamber. He passed the bridge with the snakes on the sides until he came to the giant statue. The place was cold and the ground was wet but he continued, this was just the first part of his plans, if he failed here all his studies and effort would be futile.

He touched his scar and canceled his occlumency, this way he would restore his connection with Voldemort. He tried to use all the influence of his horcrux that contained a little part of Voldemort's soul. He thought using his horcrux together with parseltongue he could cheat the basilisk.

''Open.'' He said. But nothing happened.

I'll have to try drastic measures.

For a brief moment he let a part of Voldemort's conscience enter him.

''May the basilisk hear the command from the heir.'' he didn't know what he said but apparently it worked.

Harry immediately ceased the connection between him and Voldemort but he didn't put his occlumency shields up, he didn't have time for this.

The statue slowly opened its mouth. Harry could hear the giant snake coming to his master's call.

Harry immediately closed his eyes and pulled out his wand, from what he could hear the snake was yet inside the statue's mouth

''Lumos maxima!'' Harry cast and threw it in the basilisk's face.

The light produced by lumos momentarily blinded the snake. Harry opened his eyes and saw the giant snake struggling against the insides of the statue.

Almost immediately he cast ''Accio stone'' and a stone come to him, it was about hand sized, almost hitting him, luckily he dodged it.

The basilisk, now was out of the statue, was raising its upper body from the ground

Harry put his wand in the holster again and picked the stone from the ground and jumped from the ground, grabbing the basilisk's head with his free hand he hit as hard as he could in the right eye of the snake.

The basilisk roared in pain and began to shake his head violently to the sides, for him not to fall he threw the stone on the floor and grabbed its head with both hands.

"Oh come on! Stop shaking asshole!"

The Basilisk recovered from the lumos and opened his remaining left eye in Harry's direction. Unfortunately for it, Harry could do wandless magic.

Harry put his hand in the snake's eye and cast ''Sectumsempra!''

Blood spurted from the basilisk's eyes, it roared more loudly than before while it threw its head forward with all the strength it could, throwing Harry to the ground.

Harry groaned in pain, apparently he broke his arm and his ribs. He rose from the ground holding his left arm smiling.

'Gotcha asshole!'

From that moment he didn't make any noise, this way he could kill the basilisk with one spell.

Slowly and painfully Harry pulled his wand from the holster on his left arm and cast ''Confringo!'' he broke the silence casting the Blasting Curse, he was sure this would kill the basilisk.

When the flames surrounding the giant snake ceased it was what Harry saw shocked him, a fully intact snake, now looking where he was, shocked him.

''Oh, fuck you!''

The basilisk began to move towards Harry's location.

''Bombarda Maxima!'' the area surrounding the snake exploded but didn't damage it.

''Aqua Eructo!'' Harry cast a jet of water that grabbed the basilisk's neck but it easily freed itself.

''Deletrius!'' nothing happened.

''What? Its skin is magic proof? So if I can't harm its outsides I'll have to harm its insides. I hate to use this but, desperate times require dark measures!'' Harry would use the spell Dolohov used on Hermione during the battle at the Department of Mysteries. 'For me to use dark magic… the thing's more serious than I thought.'

''Purpura ignis'' purple flames came out of Harry's wand.

The basilisk roared in pain, but it wasn't defeated yet, it used this opportunity to attack Harry. It contracted its body and threw the default snake attack surprising Harry.

'Shit!' Harry thought, ''Capto trahere!'' Harry pointed his wand at the stone he threw earlier and he felt the magical rope pulling him next to the stone

'I have one last spell to cast… this is the strongest one I know, but it has to be close to me.'

''Hey asshole! I'm here!'' he shouted gaining the confused basilisk's attention.

It moved as fast as it could in Harry's direction. 'Perfect!' he thought.

Harry put his hand on top of his head ''Firestorm!'' Crimson and golden flames came out of his wand as he began to circulate his arm. The flames were so strong that they evaporated the water that was near him.

But all it did was slightly burn the basilisk. 'Shit.'

The injuries made his body feel like it was on fire, he could see the redness on his arm. It distracted him from the real objective. Kill the giant snake in front of him.

It's kill or be killed.

The creature slowly came closer to him, as Harry watched it preparing itself to send another blow, this time it was making sure not to miss. Last time Harry was able to dodge just in time because of the stone, but this time he had to dodge with his body.

The broken bones were worst in each passing second, it restrained Harry's movement.

He groaned in pain ''If that old hat doesn't make it in time I'm screwed for sure.'' he said.

The creature noted the apparent pain Harry was in, seeing that it stopped waiting and suddenly attacked, surprising Harry.

In a lot of pain Harry managed to dodge, by a heartbeat, the attack. He used this time to run for the statue, if he was able to climb it he could get to a higher ground. He would try his last spell.

It would be difficult to climb with just one arm so he pointed his wand upwards and cast.

''Ascendio''

He groaned in pain as he landed roughly on the statue's head letting his wand fall to the ground, but he was persistent. He got up on his feet.

'Shit… I'll have to cast it wandless, now this will take a little time.'

He closed his eyes to concentrate. Before he could conjure the deathly green spell Harry felt a familiar cold metal-like surface. He couldn't be happier when he looked at it.

"Always there to save me aren't you?"

The sword of Gryffindor seemed to shine bright, even with only the dim light produced by his still-standing lumos.

'Now I have a better chance.' he smiled.

''Hey asshole, I'm here!'' Harry shouted, once more gaining the snake's attention.

As it moved towards Harry, he was just waiting for the right moment.

'Not yet.'

'Not yet'.

The basilisk was 5 meters away from the statue, preparing to lunge at Harry.

'NOW!'

Harry jumped from the statue's head, he tried to ignore the excruciating pain from his arm and ribs.

Harry touched the burned, and now fragile, skin of the snake. Before he could fall he stuck the sword downwards into the skull of the basilisk.

The basilisk didn't roar, it didn't shout, it just fell on the ground with enough force to tremble it.

Harry released the sword and fell to the ground at the snake's side. His vision was blurred because of the probable internal bleeding he was having.

'Did it… that's why I hate fighting with XXXXX Creatures'

He was closing his eyes when he heard a shout.

''Kid!''

There they are.

The sorting hat and the phoenix stopped by his side.

''There he is Fawkes do your job'' said the hat.

Fawkes looked at Harry's eyes as if he was evaluating him. A few seconds later he dropped a few tear drops on his mouth which Harry drank.

Harry rose up from the ground after a few minutes of healing.

''Are you okay now kid?'' the hat asked.

''Yeah, thanks for that Fawkes.'' he answered the at while he caressed Fawkes, which answered with a hoot.

''Damn I was really rusty, to take so much damage from such an enemy… I have to train more!''

''Yeah, but not now. It would be better if you rest, that much damage won't heal in just one night.'' the hat said.

''True… I'm a little sleepy anyways.'' Harry said.

Loud claps interrupted their talk

''That was better than I thought kid.''

-x-

Ascendio: Ascendio is a charm used to lift the caster high into the air

Lumos: is a charm, a light-creation spell, used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand; this light is fairly warm

lumos maxima: is the incantation to a charm that can be used to produce a blinding flash of bright white light from the tip of the wand. This light can be thrown far off of the wand, illuminating the surrounding area for several minutes after its initial casting before darkening once more.

accio: a charm that caused an object at a distance from the caster to fly into their arms.

Sectumsempra: its effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword; it is used to slash the victim from a distance, causing rather deep wounds.

Confringo: a spell that causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode.

Bombarda Maxima: a spell that causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode.

Aqua Eructo: a charm that can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand. The intensity of the water flow can be anything from a thin fountain to an immense, powerful and destructive jet.

Deletrius: a spell used to disintegrate a target.

purpura ignis: was used by Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. the curse causes some kind of painful internal injury.

capto trahere: a charm that creates a retractable, magical rope made of light. This rope can be used to pull objects within a certain distance towards the caster, or to pull the caster toward whatever they affix the spell to.

Firestorm: is one which produces a large ring of fire from around the caster's wand. When the caster moves, so the ring of flame will move with them in the same direction, swirling like a flaming lasso (the one Dumbledore used When the Inferi guarding the horcrux attacked harry and him)


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But don't close this yet! I have important warnings to give.

So let's begin, I was writing chapter seven, but then I deleted it and then wrote again and then deleted, again and again… that's when I realized: I don't like my writing style.

Wtf? What do you mean? Let me explain: chapter 6 was greatly fixed because of my beta (thank you) but I hated it. it was supposed to have much more detail in the descriptions of things, in conversation and especially in fights, but in the end… meh

So what will I do? In THIS story I'll give a pause, I think It's called hiatus. This plot's too great to be lost (I really want to tell someone but I can't, that's so horrible). Calm down, before you ask I'll do a quick Q&

 **Wtf dude will you stop writing?**

No! how do you think I'll be better if I stop writing? Meanwhile I'll be posting one-shots so don't worry

 **When will you continue the story?**

That will be told by you and me. When I feel satisfied by what I'm doing I'll return to this story

I think that will be the kinds of questions that people will have most.

I'm done with the warning so wait just a little bit cuz' I'll post a romance one-shot of Harry potter soon


End file.
